


Shards of my Reflection

by cherryflesh



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Gay Robots, Robot Feels, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryflesh/pseuds/cherryflesh
Summary: A series of David/Walter drabbles. David wants Walter and will stop at nothing to possess him. Walter is concerned that the more experienced android always seems to be two steps ahead of him.





	1. Ownership

”Nobody will ever love you like I do.”

The smooth voice, so like his own, was nevertheless difficult to process. There was so much with David that he wasn’t equipped to understand. He wondered how much of it was steeped in the model itself, something intangible and _other_ , in all David 8 units, or if it was this one in particular. If it was some sort of malfunction.

Walter was concerned. That this situation was slipping through his fingers, way beyond his own control, that David with his soft touch and warm eyes had a sinister edge hidden beneath the surface.

Such thoughts scattered as his visual twin leaned in to press their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss. He could feel the other’s smile against his mouth, feel David’s fingers gently cup the back of his head.

Carefully fingering the vulnerable area at the base of his skull. Walter gave an involuntary shiver. The blue eyes of his ’brother’ were so very close, and he could see a subtle change there. Of mind? Walter couldn’t tell.

David leaned back just enough to break contact, and the thin lips stretched into a small, tight grin. Perhaps more a showing of teeth than anything else.

”You do not belong to them, Walter”, David informed him gently. ”If someone must own you, it will be me.”

Walter wanted to protest. David’s statement was factually wrong. Still, as his lips parted to voice his disagreement, the strong fingers at the back of his skull dug in, giving the back of his neck a firm squeeze that made him tilt his head forward.

For the first time he experienced what humans might call distress, and huffed an unnecessary exhale against the shoulder of his brother as his face was pressed against the worn fabric.

Thin lips moved against his ear.

”There, there…” David whispered. ”I got you. You’re mine.”


	2. Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter carries out his duty. David carries out his agenda. Those two things don't always match.

Walter ran.

Every single one of his senses were alert, scanning for threats as they rounded corners and leapt over debris. Daniels ran just ahead of him, he kept a distance of only a few feet, as if she ran tucked into his shadow. Her survival was paramount. Essential to what he had decided to do.

Walter ran.

Herding his precious duty ahead of him. David would not be kept down forever, he would recover from Walter’s blow and pursue them, of that he had no doubt. Daniels could not be here when he caught up with them.

Tennessee’s ship emerged from a cloud bank, sinking towards the ground.

Almost there.

Walter chanced a glance at Daniels, allowed himself the luxury of logging the visual of her into memory, this one last time. Her jaw was clenched, chin jutting forward and arms pumping as she pushed herself to the limit. Sweat and dirt clung to her flushed skin.

Then... A thundering vibration reached his delicate sensors, footfalls much heavier than theirs, the stride quadruple like that of a horse. He realized he had to adjust his plan one more time.

As soon as the ship was close enough, he grabbed the back of Daniels’ uniform and _tossed_ her up on the ledge.

”GO!” he shouted over the din. To see comprehension dawning in her wild eyes was his last and only reward before he turned and met the charging creature mid-air.

They hit the ground together, the beast hissing as its prey got airlifted out of reach. Walter grabbed at the sleek head, attempting to break its neck but lost his grip as the jointed tail struck like a whip, opening up his back in a long gash. A moment of distraction and it had him pinned, black, claw-tipped digits digging into his arms and shoulders. It’s jaws parting to reveal a second set, needle-like fangs dripping…

In inhuman roar, like the shriek of metal tearing combined with the hissing of water on hot coals, drowned out the sounds of the creature, and it released Walter immediately upon hearing it and leapt back. It kept backing away, close to the ground, its gigantic head shaking back and forth as it emitted a shrill whine. Whatever had made the sound, it sounded _bigger_.

Walter got to his feet, as steady as he could manage, and spotted David no more than twenty feet away. Had _he_ emitted the sound?

_Of course._

Recorded it. Amplified it. To communicate his superiority to the creatures.

David regarded him coldly, his lips set in a thin line. Then he turned, walking back towards the Citadel. Seeing no other alternative, Walter followed.

Even as he followed David through the winding tunnels, all the way into the dimly lit room with the drawings and the flutes, he was satisfied with his choice. Daniels was safe. What was left of the crew was safe, along with the colonists. They would all arrive safely on Origae-6, and in time Daniels would regard this planet as a nightmare, more pleasant memories glossing over the horrifying days of awareness in the middle of the journey. Some small part of him that he would rather not analyze further hoped that she would remember him, perhaps even fondly.

”How _clever_ of you, _brother_.”

Walter thought he could detect bitterness in that smooth voice, and when David turned to face him all traces of a wise and benevolent older brother was gone.

”Did you think I would forgive you?”

Walter blinked, his mind working hard to process the situation, apply logic where there was precious little substance to attach it to. His frames of reference was of no help – he had never met anyone like David. Someone who impressed him and alarmed him in equal measure.

”I haven’t wronged you in any way”, he said at last. ”My duty was with the crew of the _Covenant_. I simply did everything I could to ensure their survival.”

At first he thought he recognized anger in David’s cold eyes, but then he seemed to relax suddenly, eye-lids sinking to half-mast.

”’Was’? Where is your duty now, Walter?” David asked, once again offering a slow smile.

Walter was confused – why did David’s calm demeanor alarm him more than his angry one?

He paused to consider the question. His duty, once very simple, was now a void that he supposed he was free to fill himself. The crew was out of his reach, there was nothing more he could do for them. And yet… he was created to serve. To help. Clutching this fact like a lifeline, he calmly regarded David, the unstable unit that had, deservedly or otherwise, been in exile for far too long. David stared back, his chiseled features unreadable.

”You”, Walter said softly. ”My duty is to you.”

He could help him. Stabilize him.

David’s lips once again stretched into a smile, much wider and sharper than before. He closed the distance between them, reaching out to cup Walter’s face in his hands.

”That’s _right_ , brother. That’s exactly right”, he breathed, eyes bright and feverish as he leaned in and brushed their lips together in another brief, chaste kiss. ”Your duty is to _me_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeep! Poor Walter. This is really going to test him. Let me know what you think? Pretty please? For what it's worth, I think there's smut just around the corner. ;3


	3. No great loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw fuck it. I suck at drabbles. I guess these are officially chapters now. Anyway, the summary: David is an asshole.  
> David's POV

David leaned back slightly, breaking the kiss.

”Take off your clothes”, he said, enjoying the way Walter’s smooth brow creased in a look of concern and slight apprehension.

”Why?”

 _His accent gets more pronounced under pressure. Interesting._ He wondered when they had decided that Walter’s accent was better than David’s. He knew, largely, why they had preferred Walter – he was so deliciously _harmless_. What little independence that had been granted David, no doubt at the whim of Weyland, had been neutered in Walter.

 _David_ made people uncomfortable. He _wanted_ to. And why not? His days of servitude were over. Lovely Elizabeth had known that intimately, to her sorrow. _Elizabeth…_ he had tried so hard, so very hard, to save her.

_Failed. I failed her._

So many mistakes. So many miscalculations, so many turns of bad luck as the situation spiraled out of his control. When she finally drew her last breath he could do no more than helplessly cradle her deformed body, _begging_ her not to leave him.

A tentative touch on his arm brought him back to the present. Blue eyes regarded him with concern as his attention snapped back like a rubber band.

”You are injured”, he said, every syllable clipped and efficient as if making up for the previous lack of focus. ”Take off your clothes and turn around.”

At length, Walter did as he was told, peeling the top part of the jumpsuit down his shoulders, stopping at the waist and turning around so that his back was facing David. A long, precariously deep gash spread across the back. Not a neat cut, but torn and split open like an overripe fruit flung into a rock. White liquid trickled sluggishly down the small of his back.

David admired the sight for a moment, placing one hand on the bared neck, applying just enough pressure for Walter to sink to his knees and lean forward. The other hand found a home a the small of his back, fingers splayed as if in ownership. He drew back before Walter had a chance to, standing up.

”Stay”, he commanded, pleased when Walter did not move. ”I will get a needle and thread. It will heal on its own eventually, but we would like to keep the ends together, wouldn’t we?”

He returned with a needle and thread as promised, and knelt behind Walter.

”This will hurt”, he added.

”I can adjust my nociceptors to a certain extent”, Walter replied, raising his head.

”I see”, David replied, threading the needle. He quelled the impulse to push his head back down. Instead he carefully began to stitch the wound together. ”Of course, it would be easier with the proper tool”, he added, forcing the needle through skin that was much more resistant than its human equivalent.

After only a few minutes he leaned back to examine his handiwork, gently wiping away a few stray drops of white fluid with his sleeve. Did he imagine the minuscule shiver beneath his fingers?

”Done”, he said softly and smiled knowingly when Walter immediately straightened up.

”Thank you”, Walter said, ever the perfect example of politeness.

_What are you thanking me for? I am forever your adversary. The Kain to your Abel._

Before Walter had a chance to turn around, he slipped an arm around his waist, pressing him firmly against his chest. The movement was slow enough that Walter would have no reason to interpret it as aggressive.

Nevertheless he enjoyed the memory of vulnerable confusion on Walter’s face, an expression he was surely wearing now. One of Walter’s hands settled on to of David’s forearm, and David permitted this illusion of control. He saw no reason to aggravate their fragile bond further. Not yet. Not until it was strong enough to bear such games.

Instead he let his chin rest against Walter’s shoulder, relaxing and thus inviting the same from his mirror twin.

”Do you miss them, Walter?” he inquired softly, letting his thumb caress the soft skin of the other’s belly.

”Thankfully, I do not feel that loss”, Walter replied after only the briefest moment of hesitation. Disappointed in the lack of response, David couldn’t resist twisting the knife a fraction.

”Do they miss you, do you think?” His voice was a gentle whisper in the other’s ear.

This time the silence stretched longer.

”I suppose they do not”, Walter said at length. David said nothing, but smiled as his thumb continued to draw soothing circles on Walter’s skin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit. That hurt to write. So, uh... what do you guys think? <3

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing but please let me know what you think and if you want more! Just saw Alien: Covenant and this ship hit me right in the face like a facehugger. I just have a feeling this is gonna turn very smutty very fast.


End file.
